The present invention relates to forming a scrapbook page, which can be inserted into a scrapbook.
A scrapbook is a collection of scrapbook pages, each of which is a unique collection of at least photographs, paper crafts and journaling. In general, each scrapbook page or a group of pages are based on a theme, and all of the components that make up that page(s) are in context with the theme. For instance, a scrapbook page having a xe2x80x9cHolidayxe2x80x9d theme would comprise photographs taken during that holiday, and page embellishments depicting the holiday. Page embellishments can be, to name a few, a Christmas tree cut out of green construction paper, a purchased die cut, a holiday rubber stamp, or a pre-printed sticker. In addition, the person making the scrapbook page would record information (who, when, etc.) about the holiday in the form of journaling on the page. All of the above mentioned components are arranged in an aesthetically pleasing manner on a filler sheet normally provided with the scrapbook. These filler sheets are typically plain white or black heavy weight papers, and the page components are typically glued in place. The finished scrapbook page is then inserted into a scrapbook.
A purpose of making a scrapbook vs. simply putting pictures in a photo album is to create a unique, personalized family heirloom that tells a story and will be cherished for a lifetime, and perhaps passed on to the next generation. The task of creating a personalized scrapbook provides benefit to those participating in this craft as well as the recipient of the completed scrapbook.
Novice scrapbookers will often look to others for inspiration when organizing a new page layout, and experienced scrapbookers will share their scrapbook page layouts for creative inspiration, and because they are a source of pride for the creator. Also, many scrapbook magazines show themed page layouts with a description on how to assemble a page, and the materials needed to get the desired results.
The scrapbook business has grown over the past several years. Today there are scrapbook specialty stores, magazines devoted to the craft, and a plurality of websites offering on-line merchandise sales and creative tips. The type of merchandise available in this market segment has grown substantially. Today, a person can purchase scrapbook specialty items including scissors to cut a variety of patterns, pre-printed patterned paper and paper in all colors of the rainbow, rubber stamps, stickers, templates, stencils, die cuts, specialty pens and markers, specialty adhesives, and die punches to name a few. On the other hand, the type of still photograph included in a scrapbook has gone relatively unchanged for over 100 years.
One problem with the current filler sheet normally supplied with scrapbooks is that they are typically plain white or black heavy weight papers. Users often purchase numerous extra page embellishments in order to create the finished personalized look they want. Another problem is that the embellishments that are purchased are of stock content, meaning that they do not contain personalized content.
With the advent of digital imaging, still photographs can take on a whole new look. Even if the original picture was captured with an analog camera, the picture can be scanned to create a digital copy of the original photograph. Once a picture is in digital form, users can create digitally enhanced photographs. Other items of interest that are enabled by digital imaging are scrapbook filler sheets and page embellishments that are printed using personalized content.
Kodak Picture Page(trademark) is a recent development from the Eastman Kodak Company. The product is an arrangement of user provided digital images and text that are printed on a sheet of photographic media. The images are arranged such that when the media is folded in half, a two-sided page is formed having images on both sides. An adhesive is applied to the non-image bearing side of the media forming a finished laminated page. This page will typically have a 3-hole punch added so that it can be inserted into the owner""s traditional 3-ring binder photo album. It should be noted that there exists a variety of binding styles besides the traditional ring binder. Most commonly, an expandable post-bound binder available from Dalle Book Co., or an expandable strap binder available from Creative Memories(trademark).
While this product provides a valuable service for people who store their photographs in a photo album, it does not benefit those who create scrapbooks. The product""s creativeness is limited because it lacks the ability to let the user crop, mat, and add other page embellishments, which makes a scrapbook into a distinctive personal heirloom.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved way of producing a laminated scrapbook page having a selective binder system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of producing a laminated scrapbook page kit.
These objects are achieved by a method of making the laminated scrapbook page, comprising the steps of:
a) providing a filler sheet which is adapted to be folded and laminated to provide the scrapbook page;
b) providing one or more visual images on at least one medium;
c) providing indicia associated with the filler sheet to be able to receive the visual image(s);
d) folding such indicia provided filler sheet and mounting the visual images in such indicia of the filler sheet to provide the page of the scrapbook;
e) laminating the scrapbook page formed in step d); and
f) forming the appropriate binder attachment.
It is an advantage of the present invention that users of scrapbooks can make their own personalized laminated scrapbook pages which can be inserted into a scrapbook having varying binder systems. This product offers the user the ability to use their own images to create the folded filler sheet(s), modify the filler sheets, mount visual images on the folded filler sheet, laminate the folded portions together, and attach the appropriate binder attachment to provide the scrapbook page. A feature of the invention is that image-receiving indicia can be formed by modifying a filler sheet thereby eliminating the need to use adhesives. By folding the filler sheet, there exists an xe2x80x9cinsidexe2x80x9d in or on which certain image-receiving indicia can be formed or made. Image-receiving indicia made in accordance of the present invention can hold special appeal to a scrapbooker permitting them to use his/her creativity to create a scrapbook page of distinction.